Dérapage nocturne
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Par une nuit d'été, Harry Potter se promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Malheureusement, et en partie à cause de sa malchance légendaire il est débusqué par un préfet : Draco Malfoy. OS en co-écriture.


Titre : Dérapage nocturne.

Résumé : Par une nuit d'été, Harry Potter se promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Malheureusement, et en partie à cause de sa malchance légendaire il est débusqué par un préfet : Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer : Ces joyeux lurons ne sont pas à nous mais à la très chère J.K Rowling.

Pairing : Harry / Draco.

Rating : M.

Notes : Nous revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, toujours écrite en philosophie. Il n'y a pas à dire, cette matière nous inspire ! Nous vous prévenons aussi que le rating n'est pas là pour rien, car présence de lemon. ( et pas des moindres ! ) Donc, nous disons au revoir aux homophobes et autres. Par autres, nous entendons les personnes pures et innocentes, en quelque sorte. Ah aussi, il faut le préciser : nous avons écrite cette histoire sans savoir ce que l'autre allait répondre ou inventer. Chacune avait son personnage et devait le faire parler et bouger à sa guise. Ainsi Dracosexuel s'amusait avec Draco et Potteradict avec Harry. ( Enfin, vous l'aviez surement déjà compris ) Ainsi le POV de Draco sera en _italique_ et celui d' Harry en **gras.**

Bref, nous arrêtons ici notre charabia et vous souhaitons une agréable lecture !

Dérapage nocturne.

_Aucun élève à torturer ce soir. Génial. Je sens que le nuit va être longue… Bon, que faire maintenant ? Je pourrais aller dans les serres et humer le délicat parfum des fleurs. C'est une bonne idée. Eh mais, j'hallucine ou j'entends des pas ? Faites que ce soit un Gryffondor. Un Gryffondor. Hm, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux n'est-ce pas, Potter ?_

_On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les règles ? Ou alors aimes-tu simplement faire perdre des points à ta maison ? Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ?_

**C'est bien mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. Juste ce que je pensais. Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez pénible comme ça… Désolé Malfoy mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre. C'est pourquoi, sans même t'avoir regardé je continue mon chemin. **

_Ce petit con ose m'ignorer ! Tu veux jouer à ça, Potter ?_

_Alors c'est ça le légendaire courage gryffondorien ? De mieux en mieux. Arrête de fuir et regarde-moi ! _

**Ouais, ouais… **

**Je réponds sans même avoir écouté ce qu'il me dit et continue mon chemin ou plutôt essaye, puisque… **

_Mon poing vient alors s'écraser contre sa joue. Puis un autre et encore un. Son manque de réaction m'énerve tant. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne me frappe-t-il pas en retour ?_

_Mais répond, bordel ! _

**Aie.**

**C'est tout ce que j'ai à lui dire. Il veut que je réponde quoi ? J'ai pas envie de parler !**

_C'est tout, tout ce que tu as à dire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ?_

_Quoi ? Pourquoi mon ton se fait-il aussi calme ? Il ne mérite pas mon semblant de gentillesse. Non, il…_

**Pourquoi me parle-t-il calmement ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Je lève ma main et le passe sur ma joue. Elle est mouillée. Mouillée par quoi ? Il pleut ?**

**Depuis quand il pleut dans le château ?**

_Arrête de faire l'idiot. Il ne peut pas pleuvoir à l'intérieur de Poudlard. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Je sais seulement que le voir en train de pleurer me fait mal. Ma main vient alors agripper sa nuque et loger sa tête dans mon cou. _

**Je me laisse faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me laisse faire, mais il sent bon alors ça. **

**On est dans un château magique Malfoy, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il pleuve à l'intérieur !**

_Je ne dis rien. Je me concentre juste sur son souffle caressant ma peur. Ses cils me frôlent et je sens ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Ma prise sur lui se fait alors plus ferme. Je me sens… bien. _

**Pourquoi il continue de pleuvoir ? Tu ne connais pas un contre-sort ?**

**J'ai beau adoré l'eau, je n'aime pas être mouillé. Peu importe que je sois bien contre lui. J'aime pas être mouillé. **

_S'il-te-plait Potter, tais-toi. _

_Je desserre doucement mes bras de lui et relève légèrement sa tête. Aucun sort ne me vient en tête et je passe alors mon pouce sur ses joues, balayant ses larmes. _

**Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tout à l'heure fallait que je parle, maintenant faut que je me taise… T'avoueras qu'il y a de quoi être perdu quand même ! Si tu savais vraiment ce que tu voulais, tu ne me demanderais pas 5000 trucs contradictoires…**

**Je le sens essuyer la pluie sur mes joues et le remercie silencieusement. Ca va mieux depuis qu'il est là. Je recommence à parler. Moi qui avais à peine prononcé une dizaine de mots aujourd'hui, il faut bien que je me rattrape… **

…**Parce que si toi-même tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, comment je pourrais deviner moi ! Je ne suis pas legimen ! Enfin pas encore, c'est en cours mais c'est super dur à travailler et…**

**Je suis interrompu par…**

_Je l'ai embrassé. Ses lèvres sont si douces, si ça continue je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Je m'écarte de lui pour mieux prendre possession de sa bouche mes mains passent ensuite dans ses cheveux. La tension se fait plus pressante. _

**Il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser. D'abord chaste puis plus passionné. Je caresse ses lèvres de ma langue, place mes mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir contre moi. Puis c'est le déclic dans ma tête. Je le repousse et m'exclame :**

**Hé, mais ! Tu m'as frappé ! Fort en plus !**

_Je le fais taire à nouveau et vient décrocher les boutons de sa chemise d'une main. Je délaisse alors sa bouche et mords sa peau tendre sentant son pouls s'accélérer. Puis je le renverse au sol, le chevauche et plaque mes hanches aux siennes amorçant un mouvement de va et viens. Puis, sans un regret, je me remets debout et pars continuer ma ronde un sourire aux lèvres. Non sérieusement, il est chaud le petit Potter. _

**Tu m'as frappé ! Tu… tu… tu m'as frappé !**

**Je ne m'en remets pas ! Je le sens vaguement me mettre au sol, mais je m'en fous. Je ne réagis pas. J'ai juste cette constatation en tête quand il me lâche et repart. **

**Tu m'as frappé… **

**Tiens, il se remet à pleuvoir… **

_J'accélère le pas. Non, je ne me retournerai pas. Je ne ferai pas un pas en arrière et n'irai pas le voir. Putain de mauvaise foi !_

**Tu m'as frappé… **

**Ma voix se casse. En fait, il ne pleut pas. Je suis juste en train de pleurer. Je répète encore une fois ce qui me perturbe tant :**

**Tu m'as frappé… frappé…**

_La ferme ! La ferme ! Oui, je t'ai frappé et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

_Je hurle tout ça sans me retourner. Je ne suis maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de lui, adossé à un mur et je hurle. Bordel, c'est quoi son problème ?_

**Tu m'as frappé ! T'avais pas le droit ! J'avais rien dit ! Connard !**

**Je me lève et lui crie dessus, me plaçant face à lui.**

_Eh bien, vas-y, frappe-moi en retour. Montre-moi à quel point tu me hais, à quel point je te fais horreur. Vas-y, Potter, lâche-toi. _

**Non. J'ai pas envie de te frapper. Na !**

**Très maturément, je lui tire la langue et m'assieds en tailleur, bras et jambes croisés, dos à lui. Non mais oh ! Il ne va pas commander non plus !**

_C'est ça, fais ton gamin. Je m'en fous. _

_Il m'énerve, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un empoté pareil. Je tourne alors les talons et quitte son champ de vision. _

**T'es qu'un menteur. T'as que ça à faire. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ! Tu t'ennuies ! T'as rien d'autres à faire. A part peut-être te soulager… Mais ça serait dommage de faire ça tout seul vu que moi non plus, j'ai rien à faire !**

**Je l'ai vu partir mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le cas. Il doit m'entendre. Je déboutonne ma chemise entièrement et m'allonge sur le sol, ne me retenant qu'avec l'aide de mes coudes, les jambes légèrement écartées… **

_Quel enfoiré. _

_Bordel de merde, t'es qu'un enculé Potter. Un putain d'enculé, juré-je à voix haute. _

**Bah justement … non. J'suis encore vierge. Donc tu ne peux pas dire que je sois un enculé… Techniquement parlant… **

**Je parle d'une voix sensuelle. Je le chauffe. Je sais que c'est dangereux : c'est Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard par excellence ! Mais après tout, si j'ai moi aussi failli aller dans cette maison, ce n'est pas pour rien… J'écarte un peu plus les jambes… **

_Allumeur. _

_Je sors alors de ma « cachette » et m'agenouille devant lui. Je le déshabille d'un coup de baguette et monte à califourchon sur lui._

_Alors comme ça, Monsieur est toujours vierge ? J'ai du mal à y croire, dis-je en me lèchant les lèvres. _

**J'espère que tu sauras arranger ça… Je réponds avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, le déshabillant à mon tour d'un informulé et plaquant mes mains sur ses fesses pour le plaquer entièrement contre mon corps. **

_Je me mords les lèvres pour éviter de gémir et laisse glisser mes mains sur son corps ferme et musclé. Puis je descends lentement ma langue, retraçant ses courbes et m'attardant sur ses deux boutons de chair que je m'empresse de mordiller, sucer, lécher…_

**Je gémis pour l'inciter à faire de même, puis l'attire à moi et tout en l'embrassant, j'inverse les rôles. Il se retrouve sous moi, et j'attrape ses mains pour les remonter au dessus de sa tête et les attacher au sol d'un autre informulé, tout en continuant à l'embrasser… Je me détache de ses lèvres et commence à glisser ma bouche dans son cou, puis sur sa clavicule… **

_Lâche-moi, Potter. Un Malfoy n'est pas soumis ! Dis-je en suffocant, en sentant son souffle ardent dans mon cou._

_J'essaie enfin de reprendre le dessus mais c'est peine perdue… _

**Je le sens résister mais ne m'inquiète pas. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il m'est totalement soumis. Je continue mon chemin en descendant ma bouche sur son torse, passant sur ses pectoraux. Mes mains ne sont pas en reste et effleurent son corps dans réellement appuyer leurs caresses. J'arrive enfin au niveau de sa virilité tendue, avec laquelle je joue à l'aide de ma langue sans jamais la prendre en bouche et continuant mes tortures manuelles… **

_Putain, il est doué. Et sa douce torture me fait gémir de plus belle je me cambre soudain quand une langue taquine vient jouer avec ma verge. Putain. _

_Harry… Ha-rry. Continue. _

_Et je ne peux que supplier. Encore et toujours. _

**Je l'entends me supplier, mais je ne cèderai pas. Ce n'est pas mon but. Je le sens se cambrer et continue mes tortures sans jamais approfondir les caresses, remontant parfois pour seulement effleurer ses lèvres, mordiller son cou, sans jamais aller plus loin que la suggestion… **

_Il me fait languir ce petit con. Et ces liens me maintenant au sol m'empêchent de bouger et de retourner la situation à mon avantage. Je ne tiens plus, je le veux. _

_Détache-moi. _

**Je le regarde dans les yeux à ces mots et m'approche alors de son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe avant de lui chuchoter : **

**Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres, Draco… Il va falloir faire mieux que ça…**

**Puis je retourne à mes tortures frustratives, jouant cette fois-ci avec son entrée et ses testicules.**

_Ah oui ? J'écarte alors plus les jambes, l'incitant à continuer sa douce torture sur moi. Puis je me relève du mieux que je peux et le détaille sans gène. Mon désir augmentant encore plus. _

**Devant son invitation à approfondir mes caresses, je m'écarte totalement de lui et ne le touche plus du tout. Je m'installe alors face à lui et commence à me caresser moi-même, tout en gémissant et en le regardant dans les yeux.**

_Je vois. Il m'a excité en me touchant à des endroits plus ou moins sensibles et maintenant il cherche à m'allumer autrement. Je dois avouer que ça marche plutôt bien. _

_Tu sais Harry, si tu me détachais, je pourrai moi-même te prendre en main. Te prendre même tout court. _

**Non. Tu sais encore parler et réfléchir. Je veux te faire perdre la tête Dray… **

**Tout en disant cela, je m'approche félinement de lui et lui tourne autour l'effleurant par endroits, de ma bouche, de mes lèvres, de mon corps… Je finis par me positionner au dessus de lui et mimer l'acte sexuel sans le toucher. **

_Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par toutes ces sensations. Il va finir par me tuer s'il continue comme ça. J'ai envie de tellement plus… _

**Je le vois fermer les yeux. Ca y est, on y est presque. Je dirige ma bouche vers son sexe et l'engloutis d'un seul coup. Je fais quelques lents vas et viens puis m'écarte totalement de lui et le détache. **

_Mon souffle est saccadé j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un autre monde. Je boue littéralement de désir et ne m'aperçois qu'après plusieurs minutes que je suis enfin libre de tous mouvements. Un sourire sadique et pernicieux prend alors place et je lui lance un : « Tu vas prendre cher, Potter » avant de me jeter sur lui. _

**Un sourire victorieux s'étire sur mon visage. La bête est lâchée. Ca promet d'être intéressant… Je gémis lorsqu'il se jette sur moi et le replaque contre le sol avant que… **

_Il me replaque une nouvelle fois mais c'est sans compter ma vivacité dans cette tentative. Je me remets alors sur lui, emprisonnant ses poignets avec ma cravate verte et argent trainant par terre. Puis je m'attaque à nouveau à ses lèvres rougies tout en descendant mes mains sur une autre partie de son corps tout aussi sensible. J'actionne alors un mouvement de haut en bas. Lentement, trop lentement et me délecte de le voir dans cette situation plus qu'excitante. Oui, je vais décidément bien m'amuser._

**Je me cambre sous lui. Il commence lentement, mais je peux lire son excitation dans ses yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse tenir longtemps. Dans le doute, je le provoque et prononce d'une voix rauque : **

**J'ai envie de toi Dray… Je veux te sentir aller et venir en moi. Je veux pouvoir m'empaler sur ton sexe… **

_Je passe alors ma langue sur mes lèvres, ses mots ayant provoqués en moi un désir ardent et incontrôlable. Et sans plus de cérémonie, je lui tends trois doigts. _

**Je lèche goulument ses doigts, avant d'écarter les jambes au maximum pour lui laisser un champ d'action plus large. Puis je ne peux retenir un long gémissement lorsque… **

_J'entre alors un premier doigt que je bouge légèrement, suivis d'un deuxième et le dernier. Je cherche ensuite son point sensible que je trouve avec une facilité déconcertante. Je continue cette torture un bref instant et n'y tenant plus, j'entre en lui. _

**Je le sens en moi. Contrairement à ce que l'on m'avait dit, ce n'est absolument pas douloureux. Je déchire alors la cravate qui me retenait les mains et commence à onduler le bassin tout en le griffant dans le dos. Et crie lorsqu'il touche ce point si sensible en moi…**

_J'accélère mes mouvements, allant et venant plus profondément en lui, touchant à chaque instant sa prostate et le faisant hurler de plaisir. J'agrippe plus fermement ses hanches sentant le point de non-retour arriver… Putain !_

**Il accélère et je sens que je vais partir. J'attrape alors mon sexe pour me masturber et mords ses lèvres pour essayer de stopper mes cris. J'accélère le mouvement sur ma verge et sens mon corps se contracter dans un orgasme foudroyant… **

_Je le sens se resserrer autour de mon sexe et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour venir moi aussi. Essoufflé, je m'écroule sur lui après être sorti. _

**Je reprends difficilement mon souffle et grogne dans un semblant d'avertissement :**

**Tu m'écrases !**

_La ferme, Potter._

**Je le serre alors contre moi pour un long câlin avant de dire : **

**Au faite, je te déteste toujours…**

Alors ? Vos avis, vos impressions ? Vous avez chaud ? Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas les seuls !

A bientôt,

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


End file.
